bioniclefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Arkistot
Onu-Metrussa sijaitsevat maanalaiset Arkistot olivat täynnä Raheja eri Metruista. Onu-Matoranit tutkivat näitä raheja. Ylätasoilla Mavrah, Whenua ja Onepu tutkivat ensimmäisiä raheja. Historia Arkistot luotiin muiden Metru Nuin paikojen kanssa Toa Helryxin johdolla. Arkistonhoitajat toivat sinne mitä hyvänsä mitä Ko-ja Onu-Matoranit saattoivat tutkia. Kun Metru Nuin kadulla kulki Raheja Vahkit ja Matoranit yrittivät napata ne ja tuoda Arkistoihin. siellä ne usein laitettiin Jähmetysputkiin. Rahagoiksi muuttuneet Toa Hagahit piiloutuivat Arkistoihin. Myöhemmin Toa Lhikan kävi siellä viemässä Whenualle Toa-kiven. Nidhiki hyökkäsi sinne etsiessään Tehuttia ja vandalisoi sitä. Whenua saapui sinne hetkeä myöhemmin. Kun Suuri mullistus tuli, ja Matoranit pakenivat Mata Nuin saarelle, Arkistojen suojaukset pettivät ja Rahit vapautuivat kaupunkiin. Visorakit valtasivat kaupungin ja alkoivat metsästää Raheja, kun taas sinne jääneet Rahagat yrittivät pelastaa ne viemällä Rahit takaisin Arkistoihin. Suuren pelastusretken jälkeen Rahagat, Turaga Dume ja Keetongu alkoivat jälleen rakentaa kaupunkia.Samaan aikaan Pimeyden metsästäjä Asukki vakoili heitä. Matoranien palattua he alkoiva korjata Arkistoja. Arkistot korjaantui kokonaan Artakhan sauvan vaikutuksesta. Kun Teridax paljasti hallitsevansa Mata Nuin kehoa, Macku kutsui Kapuran ja Hafun Arkistoihin näyttääkseen heidän uuden liittolaisensa Toa Tuyetin. Arkistot vaurioituivat, kun Teridax kukistui. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Metru Nuita hallitseva Tuyet teki Arkistoista valloitusaarteiden museon, jonne tuotiin sotaretkilta tuodut arvokkaat esineet. Makutat Teridax, Kojol ja Krika piilottelivat Arkistojen alla. Tuyet oli pistänyt myös Teridaxin Kraahkanin näytille tietäen Makutan haluavan sen takaisin, mutta Teridax onneksi tiesi sen olevan ansa. Oikean universumin Takanuva ja tämän ulottuvuuden vastapari Takua saapuivat Arkistoihin etsimään Krahkaa, mutta he löysivätkin Turaga Dumen jähmetysputkessa. Takanuva rikkoi putken ja nappasi Dumen. pian paikalle saapui Tuyet vieden heidät Arkistojen alle, jonka jälkeen hän paljasti itsensä Teridaxiksi ja esitteli toverinsa. Makuta ehdotti vastapalvelusta ja Takanuva suostui. Arkistonhoitajat Arkistonhoitajat olivat Onu-Matoraneja, jotka työskentelivät Metru Nuin Arkistoissa. He myös luetteloivat jokaisen uuden Rahin joka löytyi. Arkistonhoitajat asettivat Rahit jähmetysputkiin ja varmistettuaan etteivät ne karanneet tutkivat niitä. Arkistonhoitajat tarkkailivat myös alatasoja, jonne vaarallisimmat Rahit oli vietävä. Tunnetut arkistonhoitajat: *Mavrah (ennen) *Nuparu (ennen) *Onepu *Tehutti *Whenua (ennen) *Nimetön arkistonhoitaja, joka tapasi Arkistopedon. Hän tuli hulluksi eikä kirkumisen lisäksi enää puhunut Pääarkistonhoitaja Pääarkistonhoitaja oli vastuussa Arkistojen järjestelmästä. Hän valvoi muiden arkistonhoitajien työtä ja päätti Arkistojen sisällöstä ja tutkimuksista. Pääarkistonhoitajalla oli myös ainoat avaimet tietyille alatasasoille, joilla säilytettiin vaarallisimpia Raheja. Kun Turaga Dume käski lopettaa suurten vesi-Rahien tutkimisen Arkistoissa, pääarkistonhoitaja vei tiedon eteenpäin Mavrahille, Onepulle ja Whenualle. Esiintymiset *''BIONICLE Adventures 2: Trial by Fire'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 3: The Darkness Below'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of the Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' *''BIONICLE: Dark Hunters'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' | tarinat = *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''The Mutran Chronicles'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''Destiny War'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' | sarjakuvat = *''Comic 16: Toa Metru!'' *''Lunchables-sarjakuva 1'' *''Disks of Danger'' *''Enemies of Metru Nui'' *''Struggle in the Sky'' *''Dreams of Darkness'' *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Shadow Play'' *''Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' | muut = *''Whenuan Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Nokaman Toa Metru Mini Promo CD'' *''Toa Metru -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Vahki-verkkoanimaatiot'' *''BIONICLE 2: Metru Nuin taru'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen verkko'' | epäkanoniset = *''Vahki-mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Quest for Keetongu'' }} Luokka:Paikat Luokka:Metru Nuin paikat